Prisoner-A hetalia love story
by awesomeprussia517
Summary: What will become of a true love when it is kept apart by a prison wall?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I've had the strong urge to write this for a while now. So thats what I'm doing. DEAL WITH IT! Anyway, this is a sadish story about Hetalia's America and China. Yeah. So Ill do my best! I own nothing! And also, try and guess what vocaloid song this is based off.

A prisoner awoke on the concrete floor. His once bright blue eyes filled with sadness and his blond hair dirty and unkempt. He was grabbed by the arm and pulled to his feet. He was forced outside to continue working. Without saying a word he got straight to work. After hours of nothing but back breaking work, he got about 10 minutes to rest. He strayed from the group and walked along the barbed and electric fence. He tried to hold back tears as he remembered what life as like before this. He remembered running through green fields, spending time with his friends and family, his brothers, and the food. he would defiantly miss the taste of a warm hamburger. Suddenly he spotted something on the outside of the fence. It was a man, with long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and the red robes with the long sleeves. Hadn't he met this person before? A long, long time ago? It didn't matter, he couldn't even remember his own name anymore. 'Hey! You over there! Please come talk with me! I want to see you!" He shouted to the man on the outside. He looked over, surprised at first. but he slowly made his way over. "Nihao... What is your name?" The prisoner smile at his Chinese accent and tried to remember his name. "Actually, I can't remember. I just needed someone to talk to." The man smiled gently. The prisoner saw a guard notice him and begin to walk over to the prisoner. "Hey, would you please come over tomorrow? I would love to see you again. I would love to talk to you again..." He thought for a moment before nodding and running over the green hills. The prisoner felt tears roll down his face when he watched his new friend vanish. The guard grabbed his arm and roughly dragged him back to the group to resume his work. But the only thing that mattered to the lonely prisoner was seeing his new friend again. Later that evening when the went back to their cells, the prisoner found paper and a few pencils. He sat on his bunk and wrote a letter that he would send to Yao tomorrow.

Thank you so muck for coming back.

I have a reason to wake up in the morning now.

Please, keep coming back.

I haven't had anybody to talk for years.

It may be tricky, but this is how we must communicate like this from now on.

I hope to see you tomorrow.

The prisoner smiled and hid all of his things under his pillow. Carefully, he tucked the piece of paper under his pillow as well. he smiled, and drifted off to sleep. he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

-the next day-

The prisoner sat up as soon as he woke up. A bright smile on his face. He went outside to join the others in work. For what seemed like hours, he worked. Growing even more exited when it was break. he made his way over to the fence making sure no guards saw him. He waited for about 3 minutes before he saw the man walking over the hills and toward the fence. The prisoner smiled and blushed, folding his letter into a paper plane and tossing it over the fence, praying it would make it to his friend. The man grabbed the paper plane and unfolded it. He smiled when he read it. The man gripped the paper tightly and silently ran off over the hills again. The prisoner ran back to the group when he saw his friend vanish over the hills again. That night, the prisoner dreamed of escaping his prison and meeting his friend on a nearby hill. Hand in hand the ran away as far as they could. Not once looking back. That's when he woke up and realized something.

He was in love.

Yay first chapter done! I might continue. Maybe... I do not own hetalia or anything else. Now have a good life.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! I continued this! Thank you all for the wonderful reveiws..I DON'T DESERVE DEM! Haha sorry about that. Now before I never shut up, let me start chapter two!

The prisoner awoke in his cell,it would seem that the color in his face returned overnight. Today, he was the first one awake. So he decided to go outside early, he had an idea. Silently making his way outside, he made sure no one was watching. He ran over to the fence silently, and tried to make a gap in the fence by pulling it apart. He pulled his hands away when he couldn't take the pain. He left only a small gap, but it was a start. Looking down at his hands, he noticed the cuts the barbed wire made. He ripped to peices of cloth from his shirt and wrapped them around both of his hands. Some of the other prisoners came out to begin work, so he decided to join them, but only to pass time.

Hours passed before break rolled around. He prisoner dropped what he was doing and ran to the fence, a wide smile spread over his face. As each minute passed, his smile grew smaller untill nine minutes passed. The prisoner's smile had compleatly vanished and he sighed, "Maybe, it was too good to be true..." he turned and began to resume work when he felt something tap the back of his skull. Looking behind him, he saw his friend wave goodbye, before running off again. Looking down, he noticed a paper plane. He smiled and picked it up, carefully sticking it in his pocket. He could feel his heart do flip-flops as he continued his work.

-later-

All day the prisoner worked untill it was time to sleep. He headed inside and sat on his bunk. he pulled the neatly folded paper plane out of his pocket and read it to himself.

I am very happy I have met you aswell.

Like you, I was also very lonely.

Hopefully someday, you will escape prison.

Untill then, I look forward for tomorrow.

The prisoner smiled and hugged the paper close to his chest. He felt his cheeks grow warm as he drifted off to sleep. That night, the prisoner had a dream. He saw dark gray weeds sway slowly in a breeze, it seemed to be dead grass mixed in with weeds. Suddenly, a beautiful rose emerged from the weeds and blossomed beautifuly. It only lasted a short time before shiveling up and dying. The prisoner sat up and looked around. Still night time. he lay back down and forced himself to go back to sleep. He had a strange feeling about that dream.

Yay chapter two done! I wrote it at school so it was kind of short and lame. But I hope you lovely readers enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! I apologize for the last chapter. To make it up to you, I am making this chapter BETTER! Yes. I do not own any characters or refrences. Enjoy~

Days, and eventually months passed. The lonely prisoner and the man on the outside have been exchanging letters for a while now. In every letter, they would say how much they longed for the day that the prisoner would escape. The prisoner would awake every mornig, work for about 3 hours before break rolled around, then he would either send a letter to his friend on the other side, or he would receive a letter. One day the prisoner felt as if it was time to tell his friend how he really felt. His heart beat as he wrote his letter.

I must confess something to you.

From the first time I saw you,

I knew you were special.

And I have finally built up the courage to say this.

I think I love you.

You don't have to love me back,

I just want to see you.

Even if you don't send letters,

I want to know you acknowledge me.

Please don't leave.

I need you.

I need you.

The prisoner read his letter over and over again to make sure it was perfect. he smiled at his work and hid the letter under his pillow. That night, he had a horrible nightmare. he dreamed that he finally escaped from his prison and found his friend. They joined hands and smiled at each other. The prisoner leaned in, but only to be ripped away but a cold hand. The scene turned black as he fell through the darkness and slammed onto the cold floor. The prisoner awoke in a cold sweat, and after realizing it was only a dream, drifted off to sleep. The next day he woke up later. About ten minutes before break. He grabbed the letter and quickly folded it into a paper plane. He hid it in his pocket and ran outside. He only had to work for about eight minutes before break came. He ran to the fence and fell to his knees. Before trying once again to create a gap in the fence, he checked to make sure no one was watching. With all his strength, He tried to pull the fence even more apart. He made little to no progress before giving up. At least this time he didn't hurt his hands as much. he waited for about 5 minutes before he saw someone come walking slowly over the hills. It was the prisoner's friend, but today, he came wearing a white short sleeved gown, his dark brown hair was left down, and he appeared to stumble a little bit. The prisoner smiled anyway, despite his friend keeping his distance from the fence. The prisoner tossed the paper plane over the fence and his friend caught it carefully. He unfolded the plane and began to read it. Even from a distance, the prisoner could tell that tears had formed in the other man's eyes as he read the letter. His friend slowly looked up from the letter, and put a weak smile on his face. His friend also pulled a paper plane from his pocket and threw it over the fence. The prisoner would have waited to read it, but decided to read it now. He slowly unfolded the letter and began to read it. The only thing written on the paper was the word, "Goodbye" and it appeared to be written hastily and with shaking hands. The prisoner looked up at his friend who still had the sad smile plastered on his face. Looking closer, he noticed that his friend was crying. The prisoner tried to run after his friend but was grabbed by both arms and held back. "No matter how long it takes, I will wait for you! Please! Please come back!" The prisoner had dropped his letter and the wind blew it outside of the fence. Obviously the guard hadn't noticed, or the prisoner would be dead already. The prisoner was thrown into his cell and chained to his bunk. When the guards were gone, he grabbed all of the letters he received and held them to his chest. "I'll see him soon...I know it." The prisoner cried for about an hour before calming down and hiding his letters again. He fell asleep on the floor in a matter of seconds.

Another chapter done! I made this chapter longer and better so I hope you enjoy! One thing I apoligize for, SPELLING MISTAKES! So yes. Any predictions or ideas for what will happen next? I would love to hear them!


	4. Chapter 5

Hey guys! This could very well be the last chapter of this story. So sad. But after I'm done with this I will not only continue my homestuck fanfiction and maybe a new series. So sit back and enjoy this chapter. What?

The lonley prisoner lay motionless on the floor. The only sound, was his slow and shallow breathing. He had been crying for hours on end, clutching the last paper plane. He kept telling himself that his friend would return, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it. Suddenly the sound of boots walking on concrete floor. They got closer and closer, but the prisoner didn't care anymore. Before he knew it, the paper plane was snatched from his hand. The prisoner sat up and tried to grab it, but only to be held back by a blond german and an albino prussian. He looked up to dicover the last person he wanted to see, Ivan. He was in controll of the prison, and he did not look happy when he looked at the paper plane. Suddenly, the prisoner was forced to the ground. The german grabbed some of his hair and pulled on it, forcing the prisoner to look up. He saw Ivan rip the letter into thousands of peices, and then drop the peices in front of the prisoner's face. The prisoner was sobbing now, but he began seeing red. His vision blurred and everything turned red. He then found himself on top of the huge russian, with his fist raised. He couldn't controll himself, his fist hit Ivan's face hard. Ivan glared at the prisoner, his nose bloody and he had a large bruise on the side of his face. The prisoner was ripped from the russian and dragged down the hallway. He had not struggled at all. He had no reason to anymore. Strands of blond hair fell in front of his face when he was thrown into a dark room. The doors slammed shut behind him. He let tears run down his face as he sat in complete darkness. He began to whisper things to himself, "I have no regrets, not anymore. I want to live, but now I can't. What have I done? What? I never should have talked to him. I never had a chance. But, I love him. And all those days that passed," He stood up and ran to where he knew the door was. "Before I die, I want to see him!" he banged his fists and clawed at the door trying to open it. "I want to see him! One more time!" he fell to his knees as a strange scent filled the air. "But...his name. Whats his name?" he grew dizzy and his vison was failing. "WHATS HIS NAME?! PLEASE!" he fell to the ground. "Please somebody. Tell me his name..." everything faded to black.

The prisoner awoke. He was in a bright place, with blue skys and fluffy clouds."Alfred...my name was Alfred!" He said happily. He looked at his hands, they had no cuts anymore. His clothes looked brand new, and he felt strong again. he began laughing and running through the grass. Suddenly he bumped into someone and fell over. He looked up to see a flamiliar face smiling down at him. It was his friend. Alfred jumped up and pulled him into a giant hug. "I never got your name, mine's Alfred!" his friend smiled. "My name is Yao. I'm glad I got to meet you!" Alfred blushed. "Theres um, something I need to say.." Yao looked at him curiously. "I think I..I really...I-" he was cut off when he felt soft lips against his. He smiled into the kiss before Yao pulled away."I really like you to Alfred. I love you."

Yay Im finished! Did you like the way it ends? I hope so! I had fun writing the last part. Anyway I apologize for spelling and grammar errors. Im to lazy to have it checked. But requests? I will do a few! Have a nice day!


End file.
